Description: This proposal focuses on the processes leading to human exposure to toxic chemicals via drinking water pumped from municipal Wells G and H in Woburn between 1964 and 1979. It is aimed at understanding the transport and fate of toxic metals through wetland deposits and providing a more efficient methodology for future site investigation. The proposed research will measure the site stratigraphy and hydraulic conductivity of the deposits between the Aberjona River and Well G and H. The profiles will be developed at a vertical scale resolution which is compatible with the scale of deposition by using the piezocone which measures shaft friction, point resistance and penetration pore pressure during steady penetration. The physical properties of the wetland deposits will be characterized using laboratory testing on undisturbed soil samples. These data are required for numerical models used to interpret the penetration measurements, provide reference values at specific locations and contribute to the understanding of the behavior of peats and highly compressible organic clays. The combination of the field and laboratory studies will be used to formulate new methods of interpretation for penetration processes in layered materials.